The Nature of Spring
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Kidgeweek 2019, Day 5. Every year, Pidge experiences a magical surge with the coming of spring. Up until then, it was something she could keep under control with minimal side effects, but on her twentieth year, she finds herself struggling more than ever. The time has come for Keith to keep his promise.


Kidgeweek 2019, Day 5: Supernatural AU. A little late, and if you're wondering about Day 4 (Victorian or Western AU), nothing I wrote seemed to come out correctly, so I skipped that day.

**The Nature of Spring**

From the moment the sun rose, the forest breathed new life. Splashes of green flashed behind her closed eyes as she sat and enjoyed the sensation of it. Her magic tingled as it rushed through her body, growing stronger as the morning went on, but she held it in thanks to years and years of training.

Matt stopped to watch her as he prepared to head into town and open the family shop. He knew better than most the signs of Pidge experiencing magical overload, and though he was confident she had it under control, he couldn't help but check in with her regardless. "Pidge?"

"It's strong this year," she said, staring out the window.

"Maybe I should stay home with you today. There's nothing pressing that I need to take care of around the shop," Matt suggested.

Pidge didn't move. "I'll be alright. You go. I'll stay here."

"And you'll be here when I get back?" he asked, starting to worry. "You know it's too dangerous for you to go out like this. Promise me you'll stay here."

"Sure."

Matt frowned and walked across the room to her, determined to get his sister to see how serious he was. She turned her head as he approached, blinking slowly. "You're not okay, Pidge. I'm going to stay home with you today, but first I need to send a message to mom and dad. Don't move from this spot. I'll be right back."

Pidge watched her brother hurry away as her magic began to itch under her skin. There was only one thing she wanted, and she wouldn't get it if she was stuck in the house all day.

Whispering a quiet apology to Matt, she absconded through the window and took off into the forest the moment her bare feet hit the ground. The wild magic of the forest spurred her own, enticing her in deeper and deeper, through hidden, winding paths known only to her and one other.

Matt was right; there were dangers in the forest. Most people shied away from it and if they had to go in, stuck to clearly marked paths. Stories were passed along of strange creatures and portals to other words and, most fearsome of all, a race of warriors who transformed into massive wolves.

But Pidge knew those woods like she knew her own magic. There was nothing she had to fear there.

Underbrush crackled into the distance and Pidge's heartbeat sped up. She grinned and pushed herself to move faster, the thrill of being chased amplified by her magic reacting to the start of spring. The forest sang around her as she ran.

There was a growl and then a crash as a dark figure sprang out at her, catching her around the waist and pulling her down to the mossy floor. Pidge squealed and happily went down, her pupils blown wide open as she came to rest on top of the other person. Their magic brushed together, testing and teasing, and then swirled around them.

"Keith," she purred, staring down at him.

"Katie," he whispered back, almost reverently. "You shouldn't be here. You said you were going to be patient."

Pidge shook her head. "I couldn't wait anymore. It _hurts_. My magic, I don't think I can contain it for much longer. It's too much this year."

Keith sat up, one hand coming to rest on her waist and the other lifting up to cup her face. She nuzzled into his hand and he swallowed. "You're burning up. I've never seen you this bad before." He frowned as her nuzzling turned to butterfly kisses across his palm and fingers. "I need to get you home."

"No," Pidge whined as Keith pulled away from her, carefully moving her off of his lap so he could stand. She went along with him, growing increasingly desperate for physical contact. The little bit that she'd gotten just wasn't enough.

Keith made a split-second decision and swept her up into his arms, carrying her with ease.

Pidge squirmed for a second, but quickly settled in with a contented hum. She was quiet for a few minutes until she started to notice something weird. Rather than heading back to the treeline, they were making their way deeper into the forest.

She made a soft, curious sound. "Where are we going?"

"I wanted to wait until it was finished, but... I have a surprise for you," Keith told her elusively.

"A surprise?" Pidge perked up, intrigued by the mystery presented to her. For a moment, it worked to distract her. "What is it? Can I guess?"

Keith chuckled as her magic playfully butted against his own. Small eddies kicked up behind them, tossing leaves and small bits of dirt, before dying down. He didn't say another word about it, too nervous he might accidentally reveal something.

His instinct screamed that it was too soon. It wasn't ready. She'd reject his incomplete project and find someone else who could prove they could provide for her. He needed to take her back to town, where she would be safe, and then finish his work. It wouldn't take more than a week or two.

But Pidge was burning up. Her magic was more in-tune with the rise of spring than he'd ever seen. She didn't have two more weeks. He doubted she had more than a day before she would be consumed by her heat and become desperate for relief. Keith had promised her help the year it became apparent what side-effects her magic caused and the time had come for him to fulfill that promise.

He stepped into a clearing and heard Pidge gasp as she caught on to what he'd done for her.

"Keith, this is..." She pulled herself up to kiss his cheek. Words failed her the moment her lips brushed against his skin and she turned her attention to lavishing him with affection.

Pride swelled within Keith's chest.

She liked it! Even with the garden unfinished and his tools and planks of wood still propped up in one corner of their new yard, she still approved. The cabin, at least, was completed. A strong, sturdy one-story with plenty of room for expansion when they needed it. It was the most important part of his gift; the proof of his ability to provide that his instinct demanded he show.

"Want to see inside?" Keith asked.

Pidge withdrew long enough to nod, her eyes shining brightly.

Keith was glad to carry her inside, walking her through to show off their new home. The kitchen with an icebox, regulated by an ice crystal to keep it cool. Drying racks for herbs. Storage for dishes and food. The dining table and chairs. A casual space with a bookshelf and a radio, comfy-looking furniture, and a fireplace built from stone.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Pidge was writhing in his arms. Keith had kept her waiting long enough, but there was still one last question he had to ask.

"Do you want this?"

"More than anything. Yes. I want this. I've wanted this for_ years_," Pidge babbled. "Keith, please!"

That was all he needed. His magic surged forward, tangling with her own, urging it to break free, as Keith laid her down in their bed. Together, they lost themselves in bliss, welcoming in a new spring in their own very special way.


End file.
